Most trucks are available to be manufactured in such a way that the length of the vehicle bed is variable. Sometimes, a truck owner wishes to have a vehicle bed that is longer than the standard size. The problem arises when the embodiment of the truck is larger than the space requirements of a garage, parking space, or any similar vehicle housings. It is therefore an object of the present invention to increase the length of a vehicle bed in such a way that an extension to the tailgate of the vehicle can be removed. Also, it is an object of the present invention to have such an extension that is collapsible to simplify storage and assembly to the vehicle bed.